mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
My Strains Ruderalis * - Bland Indica * - Fruity * - Earthy * - Pine Sativa * - Spicy * - Sweet * - Floral *Need location page for tickfaw stolen car warehouse. *Maybe an image of all racket contact's location. Cultural References *Judge W. Preston Battle, James Earl Ray case, mentioned in news report. *News report of Vice Presidency candidate Spiro Agnew linking recent student demonstrations to ties with communism. (also mentioned McCarthyism) *Chicago mayor comments on riots at the democratic national convention Wikipedia:1968 Democratic National Convention. mentioned again in a poll which showed most people approved of police action at the riot, but the same study showed 6 out of 10 Negros did not. *news report of Czech parliament passing laws abolishing freedom of press and assembly. *Shirley Temple-Black thinks Nixon will be victorious come November. Ms Black was child star and ran unsuccessfully for congress in her home state of ? *News report of the Russian space vessel Zond 5 being the first spacecraft to circle the moon, and return safely to Earth. *Remy Duvall and Senator Jacobs discuss William Styron's book The Confessions of Nat Turner on the Native Son program. Quality Levels *74% no bonus. *75% +5% bonus. *75-100% - high quality. *39 - 74% - standard quality. *?? - ??% - Low quality? **Haven't seen low quality, may just be standard below 75%. Faster Baby Notes Locations Sinclair Parish *3 wiretap sections. *junction box on the side of Robichaux's building (or New Bordeaux Travel). *junction box on the side of Sinclair Parish Auto Impound. *last junction box on a shack where Kickin' Up Dust ends. Other *Names on wanted posters: (are they anyone?) **Carl Sterling **Peter "Red" Zackery **Deuta "Dino" Compton Story Mission Times Cutscenes not included. *Another Brother Falls - 4 min 45 sec *Ten Double-Zero - 6 min 30 sec *New Shade of Green - 2 min (including convo) *Kickin' Up Dust - 11 min 15 sec (blood bug after) *Ain't Nowhere Safer - 12 min *Main storyline complete. **Total play time to this point, including cutscenes: 52 minutes. **Combined mission only time: 36 min 30 sec. *Concerned Citizens Start to finish times, including convo. **A Good Man - 10 min 30 sec **An Instrument of Justice - 8 min 20 sec **The Proverbial Canary - 6 min 30 sec *Total side mission times 26 minutes. *Total DLC start to finish = 78 minutes *Total mission only time = 62 minutes. Need to Do *Need list of appearances for Senator Blake, cross check with Donovan. *Go through Lincoln's Journal and add notable entries to appropriate pages, either as part of their history or trivia. **Same with Assets and Kill List. *Add military related images from Mafia III to Military page. Get image of 223rd Infantry Regiment logo and one of Lincolns car with the 223rd decal from Big Rick's. Any other military related images I can get? Uncle Sam poster? *Go over Mafia III featured articles, add new ones and find new trivia questions. Needing Proofreading *Herbalism *Christian Remus *Blanche Remus *Jeremiah *A Good Man *Irma *Irma's House *Deputy Tupelo *The Proverbial Canary *Concerned Citizens *Roxy Laveau *Charles Laveau *Delray Hollow *Assets and Kill List *Jimmy Cavar *Mafia III Cultural References *Artie Higgins *Bobby Bastian *Chester Moreau *Johnny Peralta *Doc Gaston *Harry Robicheaux *Merle Jackson *Charlie Kincaid *Paul Simmons *Pete Santini *Carl Bevers *Sonny Blue *Junior Holland *Pops Holland *Roy Thibideaux *Andy Turetto *Frankie Bernard *Emmanuel Lazare *Alma Diaz *Nicki Burke *Danny Burke *Baka *Maria Bava *Connie Demarco *Lennie Davis *Harold Cauley *Jim McCormick *Jackie Grimaldi *Bear Donnelly *Jock Blanchard *Danny Little *Grant Purdue *Gina Kowalski *Pablo Duarte *The Commission *Reporter Objectives I Didn't Complete Tickfaw Harbor *Find all stolen car runners. French Ward *Kill limo patrons. Frisco Fields *Find and eliminate PCP taxis. Southdowns *Destroy slot machines. =New Page Ideas= Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (or NPCs) in Mafia III feature an AI that allows them to exhibit a variety of random behavior. From having conversations among themselves to participating in various activities, they make the city of New Bordeaux come alive with the never ending bustle of a real city. Street Performers *Showcase various musicians, artists, protesters and beggars who ply their trade on the street of New Bordeaus. Include various NPC acivities, Hitchhiking, shooting pool, raking yards, chopping firewood, painting, shooting dice, working on cars, taking pictures. Food *While food is not consumable in Mafia III, many types of food indigenous to the region are featured or mentioned in the game. Gumbo, mud bugs, Boudin (sausage), po'boys, chitlins, catfish, grits, cornbread, etc. Shepard's Pie mentioned by NPC. **Can give brief description of each. *Numerous restaurants, food carts and markets seen throughout city *NPCs seen eating/drinking or holding food. Category:Site Administration Category:Policy